celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Not That Kinda Girl
Lyrics Carmen: Wow! Tamara: Uh! Carmen: Come on! You pull up in the car, so what it's a Benz Telling me you got money to spend Wanna spend it on me... Baby, please You show up in the club, so what, you got bottles Tryna talk shit like I'm gonna follow Really? (Tamara: Ha, ha, ha) Really? Lola: I don't even know you I don't know you like that at all Carmen: I don't even know you Lola: No-oh, oh, oh If you keep on staring I'mma show you what it's like to fall Carmen: I think we got a problem Lauren: Yeaw! The Diamond Girls: Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Lauren with The Diamond Girls: Boy, I wanna like you But it's better if you just don't speak Lauren: U-uh, uh, uh, uh Tamara: Shut up Lauren: Yeah, tryna tell you, but you don't get it You wanna touch it, you'll regret it You'll see, try me Ah-aah, yeah Vanessa: I know what you're thinking Wanna find out what my body's for, babe I don't think you're ready, baby Show me you got something more Show me that there, yeah The Diamond Girls (Lauren ad-libs): Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Missy Elliott: See, I'm not the kinda girl you can freak on the first date I'm straight, that's right, I'll make ya wait I look good, look great Want my cake while he all up in my face Mhm, he tryna get a taste What you think, I'm a thot? Forget that Boy, you been around the block? I ain't with that If you wanna smash, why you talk trash? Boy, you got it bad, you gets no ass Boys, de boys, dey love me Tell 'em ain't no freak, don't try to wife me Tell 'em they no find no girl like me Not the kinda girl give up mi panty Lauren: No-oh, no, no, no o-oh The Diamond Girls (Tamara): Why you looking (why you looking) like I'm that kinda girl? (ooh) Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl (I know you want me baby) If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her (ooh) Don't get fucked up Tamara: I'm not that kinda girl The Diamond Girls (Lauren): Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? (no) Just cause I'm hot (cause I'm hot) don't mean that I'm that girl (no no no no) If you want me (if you want me), don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, (with Tamara: I'm not that kinda girl) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs